Kai'gron Ripclaw
: "My father once told me that a spirit will leave its body when it's time... "not always at death" he said. "When the body becomes a prison...it is time for the spirit to escape"."And once the spirit is gone...the body will follow soon after." '- Kaigron Ripclaw' Personality A boulder of a Orc, his muscular appearance stands in contrast to his quiet, spiritual and meditative personality. Kaigron moves with a fluid grace and his reflexes are fast, acute and abrupt. A proud achiever but willingly serves Thrall (or any other master) Kaigron is honorable and admires, respects any enemy that can go toe to toe with him. Although often spiritual, Kaigron still seethes with a suppressed rage. He speaks with a deep, guttural voice. History Son of Gor'grul Ripclaw, lead Claw of the Warsong Clan, Kaigron was born within The Dying Times (-6 WoW time line) and was set into warfare as a pup. Hailing from Ripclaw lineage, the young Orcling imersed himself within the packs culture. As with all male Ripclaws upon adulthood the first om'riggor is held. The young males must be cast into the wild to fend for himself, utilising all that was bestowed to him he must bring the claw and head of a great beast. If the young male Orc completes this trial he will be accepted as an Initiate of the Claw and be given blood red tribal tattoos to signify the culling of the beast. The second om'riggor (Spirit Wolf) see's the Ripclaw hunt the Great Ghost Wolf of Terrokar, for it is said that if a Ripclaw falls the Wolf, the orc will be possessed by it's spirit and be able to walk amongst them (Stealth) ''rendering the Ripclaw with the ability to mask his whereabouts. '' In order to trap the Great Ghost Wolf, the Ripclaw must first defeat the predators of Terrokar, Warp Stalkers. These creatures have the ability to render themselves invisible for a short period, which Ripclaws believe that this is when they are most lethal. Kaigron has never completed his second Om'riggor ''(Spirit Wolf) ''due to leaving Draenor and him being the last surviving Ripclaw, he knows not of the ritual surrounding the Great Ghost Wolf of Terrokar. One day he hopes to find a tribe that will grant him this ceremony so he can fullfill his om'riggor. Fighting alongside his father and uncle's taught him many warfare techniques. Ripclaw's were often used to infiltrate human settlements to either assassinate set targets, create openings to allow the bulk of the offensive to attack and most often to flank the enemy. Kaigron excelled in the art of war, for the honor to fight for the Warsong Clan. Once Thrall had merged the scattered clans Kaigron's bloodlust abated as he found a spiritual calm within the elements. But like his Orcish brethren the lust of blood still flows. The Third War came and once again Kaigron fought alongside his 3 uncles and father, once on land the order from Grom Hellscream came, the Ripclaw's where to scout ahead of the main force. Discovering a large group of human soldiers seemingly to be led by a female (Jaina). The Ripclaws started to circle the large encampment. Kaigron was perched atop a large tree trying to gain a better understanding of the size of this army, he observed his father and 3 uncles surround 6 separated soldiers. Noticing another 50 or so soldiers come in from the North he sat and watched helplessly as this new march of human soldiers came across the 4 orcs. The fight was brutal but swift, by the time Kaigron reached them it was over, his father and uncles laid lifeless, with all but one of the human soldiers laying dead with them. It was 5 hours later that the army had marched onward to run into the attacking Warsong Clan, Kaigron had constructed a makeshift table of vines, tree logs and leaves upon which he laid his father and 3 uncles bodies. Taking Thok' Gron, his fathers ceremonial war dagger he struck at a stone to create a spark which in-turn set the table of Orc corpses ablaze. Kaigron stood proud as he watched the blaze carry the souls of his family away. With a defeaning, guttural warcry Kaigron placed Thok' Gron blade into his palm cutting it. It was shortly after this event that Kaigron's bloodlust took command, he later awoke within the main Warsong Clan camp, oblivious to the last 4 weeks. Now aids the Horde within the many battles across the land, only stopping to attune his senses to the spirits through meditation, rituals and gatherings. Having vivid dreams of elementals ravaging parts of Azeroth he now seeks answers to these dreams. Appearance Standing at around 7' 5" with boulder-like shoulders, skin is a subtle shade of green. Pale eyes, Raven mohawk hair and a short beard. His right side of his face, arms and legs are adorned with blood red tribal tattoo's. Currently *Joined Orcs of the Red Blade, Initiated as a New Blood. Category:Horde Category:Orcs